Jonathan J. Justice
Owner and co-founder of "Justice and Dixon: Private Investigations". "Black Jack" Justice is a grizzled, hard-boiled private detective and one of the two protagonists of the series, along with his partner, Trixie Dixon. Little is known about his childhood; he's one of seven children (four brothers and two sisters). Not much information is given about his parents. His father obviously shared some of his viewpoints ("I remembered what Jack's father had told him; If you're going to bet angry, make sure you cheat." Epi.13). Before World War II, he worked with another private detective, Tom Fellows. Evidence suggests that he was deployed in both Italy and Germany. During the war, his partner, Tom Fellows, was captured. When he returned home, he began to work with Trixie Dixon. His experiences overseas are a major factor in determining his character and have a profound impact on his outlook. On more than one occasion, his experience in the service aided him in his private detection, though just as often, it seems to be a curse. On the third Wednesday of October, Justice apparently spends long hours drinking with the remnants of his platoon, in what Dixon describes as an attempt "to finish off with whisky those whom the Germans had spared" (Epi.5). However, even under the effects of the next morning's eye-popping hangover, he still insists on showing up to work. The nickname "Black Jack" originates before the war, during with early career, possibly with Tom Fellows. According to Frederick Hawthorne , Justice had a tendency to be knocked unconscious, or sapped, on a routine basis, apparently more often than anyone else in town. Someone was "mashing the back of ol' Jack's head" every few days. The nickname began as "Jack Justice, The Concussion King", until eventually, someone devised the rhyming "Black Jack", which Justice kept as it was good for business. After he returned from service, he was subsequently more aware and harder to sneak up on, vastly reducing the amount of times he was sapped. One of Justice's other great advantages is his intimate knowledge of the city and it's major players. Justice is apparently an expert on the Sullivan Mob, having tangled with them on numerous occasions. The context of these encounters aren't exactly given, but he is largely responsible for putting Arthur Sullivan and his crime family behind bars. He also has a sordid history with Monte Callahan; an art thief and a gentlemen burglar. Justice ran Callahan, an expert on eluding capture, in on "the only charge that ever stuck": Receiving Stolen Goods. The point or even the major reason why Justice and Dixon cemented their partnership is unclear; though it is revealed that the current office was originally Justice's old office, very possibly the one he shared with Fellows. The exact relationship between Justice and Dixon is a complicated one and one of the show's most popular point. Though they both banter relentlessly, the two private detectives do seem to care for one another, if only grudingly and without much regard. They have been known to get into scraps on several occasions, but even when presented with the choice of Dixon or Fellows, Justice chose Trixie (Epi.12). Romantically, Justice has a strange side. Unlike his partner, Jack is much more reserved and the instances of romantic interest are considerably fewer and farther between than Trixie's. He appears to have long-standing, most likely unrequited, feelings for an unidentified Nora Nelson (Epi.8). In the very same episode, he apparently has a brief emotional attachment with a one Mary Hayden, revealed in a popular ending to the episode. According to actor Christopher Mott, Justice's ending monologue is his "favorite piece of writing that has ever come from the illustrious Mr. Taylor's pen." Later in the season, Justice and Helen Cale, after a confusing Tuesday, enjoy a few days together. Love seems to have found Jack as he is currently dating one Dorthy "Dot" Evans, a divorced Nurse who recently moved to the city. She met Jack after he collapsed on her patio. patching him up, she eventually gets caught up in his current case. Saved by the timely intervention of Trixie, Dot proved able to handle herself. Justice is reputed to be a quick and nearly unstoppable talker, apparently very difficult to derail. Hawthorne claims he also isn't much of listener. He's known to own only one decent suit, eats black coffee, rye toast and boiled egg everyday for breakfast and carrys a .45 in his shoulder holster. For the record, his eyes are steel gray, not "baby blue" as referenced in Episode 2. Played by Christopher Mott. =Notable Quotes= Coming Soon Category:Black Jack Justice Category:Black Jack Justice Characters Category:Black Jack Justice Characters: Private Investigators